1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for reproducing a moving picture. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for capturing a moving picture while the moving picture is being reproduced.
2. Description of the Related Art
A screen capture function is one of a plurality of functions of a moving picture reproducing apparatus for reproducing a moving picture from a moving picture stream. In this disclosure, the term “moving picture” is used as including video data and audio data. The screen capture function is a function capable of capturing a screen displayed according to a moving picture reproduction. When a user inputs a capture instruction by controlling the moving picture reproducing apparatus reproducing the moving picture, the moving picture reproducing apparatus captures a displayed screen at a capture time point. In general, the moving picture reproducing apparatus stores a still image of the display screen in an image file form at the capture time point.
As described above, since the still image at the capture moment is captured, a picture quality is not good. Further, since the still image is not the moving picture, the use of the still image may be limited. In addition, only the still image is captured, and audio data of the moving picture which is being reproduced is not captured.
As a function for improving such matters, a video editing function may be used. When the video editing function is used, the moving picture in a section set by the user can be captured. Since the moving picture includes video and audio, the captured moving picture includes the video data and the audio data.
However, in order to capture the moving picture by using the video editing function, the user should directly set a capture section whenever the user desires to capture the moving picture, making this process inconvenient to the user. Further, this process is cumbersome in that the user should set the capture section by directly selecting a start point and an end point to be captured from the moving picture while identifying video and/or audio of the moving picture. In addition, as the user directly selects the start point and the end point to be captured, it is difficult for the user to accurately set the moving picture section to be captured as the capture section. That is, it is required that the user pay close attention in order not to unnecessarily include a part of the moving picture adjacent to the moving picture section which the user desires to capture.
Therefore, a need exists for a system and method for addressing these issues.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.